The study of the algebraic structure of submodules of product modules M x M was revised and extended. Additional results were obtained in the case of vector spaces. Work is continuing in the analysis of these structures. In previous work under this project, the VMAP system for describing scientific text was developed. During FY85, a computer software system for generating scientific manuscripts by VMAP methods was made available to users of the NIH Computing Utility. Further development of VMAP methods is continuing, and it is expected that more powerful versions of VMAP will be made available incorporating the new methods. In particular, the expected replacement of the IBM 6670 laser printers by IBM 3800 model 3 and 3820 laser printers will create many new opportunities for general-purpose software for generation of scientific documents.